Inuyasha nos Anos 20
by MoonPixieHanyou
Summary: Kagome é uma empregada de mesa com o sonho de ter o seu próprio restaurante. Inuyasha é o irmão do dono do café/restaurante/hotel mais famoso de New Orleans, onde Kagome trabalha. Conhecem-se há dois anos e são amigos, ou mais do que isso?
1. Chapter 1

Sango e Miroku estavam sentados na habitual mesa do grupo, no café mais conhecido de toda a cidade. O alegre burburinho das conversas e risos ouvia-se por todo o café misturando-se com a música das ruas. New Orleans é a cidade certa para quem procura música e um ambiente alegre nas ruas e cafés. Ali demónios e humanos conviviam pacificamente não dando importância ás diferenças existentes. Normalmente a mulher que estava sentada á mesa com Miroku, estava alegre e em sintonia com o ambiente em redor. Mas hoje estava aborrecida e impaciente. Miroku mantinha-se calmo e batia o pé ao ritmo contagiante do jazz que enchia as ruas, mas assustou-se ligeiramente quando Sango bateu na mesa irritada enquanto olhava para o relógio de bolso.

- Epah! Mas aquele gajo anda a fazer o quê? Disse que estava cá ás 10 e são 10:30! – resmungou ela irritada.

- Sango, querida, tem calma… - começou Miroku fazendo um ar sedutor desistindo em seguida.

- Eu aconselho-te a calares a boca se gostas de ter todos os dentes. – ameaçou ela baixinho.

Miroku soltou um risinho nervoso e passou o dedo pelo colarinho da camisa alargando-a ligeiramente.

- Bom dia! – saudou uma voz alegre.

Virando o olhar para o recém-chegado meio-demónio, Sango fulminou-o com os olhos.

- Sabes que horas são? – perguntou ela mostrando o relógio.

Inuyasha passou as mãos pelo smoking beje alisando-o nervosamente.

- Eu tenho uma desculpa razoável… - disse ele rindo nervosamente.

- Sim? – incentivou Sango rapidamente.

As orelhas de Inuyasha mexiam-se ligeiramente na sua cabeça, procurando uma resposta plausível.

- Eu adormeci… Porque estive a trabalhar até tarde! – disse ele rapidamente.

- Eu sei bem o que andas-te a trabalhar! – resmungou ela revirando os olhos.

Inuyasha sorriu perversamente na sua direcção.

- Sabes com é. De noite queimam-se as calorias todas! – disse ele perversamente.

Miroku riu alegremente enquanto que Sango revirou os olhos.

- És mesmo um Playboy! – resmungou ela.

- Com todo o gosto! – disse ele sorrindo – E agora… Onde está a outra? Estou cheio de fome!

- Tens a certeza de que és o dono disto? – perguntou Sango irritada.

- Tecnicamente não sou o dono disto! – informou ele coçando a cabeça pensativamente.

Inuyasha era o Playboy mais conhecido de New Orleans, e sendo um hanyou só ajudava! O cabelo prateado comprido e os olhos dourados atraíam as raparigas como se fossem mel. E quando sorria as coisas aconteciam mais depressa ainda. Metade das mulheres da cidade estavam a seus pés, e a outra metade, por ser casada ou esperta, evitavam aproximar-se dele. Ali sentado no café os famosos olhos procuravam alguém que parecia não querer aparecer.

- Bom dia, Kagome! – saudou uma voz feminina na mesa ao lado.

AH! Ali estava quem ele procurava! A única rapariga em que ele nunca tocaria nem usaria os truques reles. Os cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto, mas ainda assim chegavam ao fundo das costas. O vestido amarelo claro que costumava usar no café tinha uma saia demasiado curta, (aliás quando ela se baixava dava uma vista panorâmica com tudo incluído) e um decote revelador que estava completamente cheio. E nos pés calçava uns sapatos pretos muito brilhantes devido ao cuidado que ela revelava ter com eles. O casal que se tinha dirigido a Kagome tinha um rapazinho muito irrequieto que se encontrava completamente sujo de chocolate. O pai tentava desesperadamente limpá-lo, mas o rapaz não parecia querer ser limpo.

- Thomas! Por favor, deixa-me limpar-te! – pediu o pai com o guardanapo em punho.

O miúdo ignorou o pedido do pai continuando a esquivar-se.

- Não! Eu quero que a 'Gome me limpe! – resmungou ele olhando para a rapariga.

Kagome soltou uma gargalhada baixinha e doce, que escorregou nas orelhas de Inuyasha como mel derretido e os fez virarem-se para a rapariga. Kagome tirou um lencinho branco do avental e limpou a cara do rapaz suavemente, enquanto este se inclinava para ela com um sorriso de orelha a orelha na cara. Inuyasha semicerrou os olhos irritado.

- Sortudo, do filho da mãe. – murmurou ele ciumentamente fazendo Sango e Miroku olharem para ele enquanto tentavam não rir.

Kagome tinha agora acabado de limpar a cara do catraio e estava a guardar o lenço, agora imundo, no bolso do avental.

- Ai, Kagome o que faríamos sem ti? – perguntou a mulher suspirando.

- Oh! – disse ela encolhendo os ombros – Sra. Smith, não foi nada de especial! E aliás, Thomas é como um bolo de chocolate! Um doce! – disse ela beijando a cabeça do dito rapaz, que riu e ficou quietinho na cadeira.

- Muito obrigada Kagome! – agradeceu o homem sorrindo.

- Não têm de quê! – disse ela afastando-se da mesa com um sorriso.

Inuyasha acompanhou-a com o olhar até que algo lhe bloqueou a vista. Uma mulher com uns olhos frios estava á sua frente com o bloco de anotações.

- Olá, já pediram? – perguntou ela com falsa doçura.

- Hum… Olá Kikyo… - murmurou Inuyasha forçando um sorriso.

- Eles ainda não pediram, mas não pedem nada a ti! – disse Kagome aparecendo atrás de Miroku e estando de frente para Kikyo.

- E porque é que vão pedir-te a ti? – perguntou Kikyo olhando-a de alto a baixo.

- Vamos a ver… hum… Porque não sou uma cabra? Porque sou muito mais simpática e porque eu sou amiga deles? – disse Kagome simplesmente encolhendo os ombros.

- Tens é inveja! – disse Kikyo com ar superior.

- Inveja? De quê? De teres certos buracos mais abertos que a porta de entrada do hotel? Continua assim e um dia podes assaltar um banco! Problemas em esconder o dinheiro não tinhas! - disse Kagome sorrindo inocentemente.

Kikyo sacudiu o cabelo e virou-se, afastando-se.

- Tem cuidado! Qualquer dia desmanchas-te toda se continuas a abanar o rabo dessa forma! – avisou Kagome.

Kagome virou-se e deparou-se com os três amigos a conter a vontade de rir.

- Vá lá podem rir! – disse ela cruzando os braços.

O grupo caiu na gargalhada completa.

- Kagome, estás cada vez melhor! – disse Miroku entre risos e gargalhadas.

- Sim! Essa do buraco foi muito boa! – disse Sango segurando o ventre tentando parar de rir.

Kagome inclinou-se para a frente com uma cara de conspiração.

- Eu tenho a fama de usar a saia mais curta da cidade, mas se a quero manter acho que tenho de começar a andar nua! – disse ela – Olhem lá, vê-se tudo!

- Não exageres. – disse Inuyasha tentando recompor-se.

Kagome semicerrou os olhos e inclinou-se para a frente baixando a cabeça de modo a tentar ver. Como não pareceu ver nada deitou-se no chão.

- Olha, vês! Daqui vê-se tudinho! – disse ela puxando as calças de Inuyasha, que se deitou a seu lado.

- Tens razão! – disse Inuyasha, não reparando muito nisso mas sim olhando para Kagome de esguelha enquanto tentava controlar a vontade de pegar nela e beijá-la.

- Oi! Não se namora aqui! – disse Miroku divertido atirando uma bola de guardanapo para a cabeça de Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha e começou a corar furiosamente, levantando-se rapidamente e desequilibrando-se ligeiramente.

- Hum… Então, o habitual certo? – perguntou ela atropelando-se nas palavras enquanto alisava o avental.

- Sim! – respondeu Sango rapidamente.

Kagome avançou pelo café rapidamente e aos tropeções desaparecendo pela porta da cozinha. Inuyasha levantava-se lentamente do chão sacudindo o casaco e olhando furiosamente para os dois ocupantes da mesa.

- Inuyasha… Eu… - começou Sango até que Inuyasha levantou a mão.

- Vão pagá-las! – ameaçou ele.

Miroku olhou em volta nervosamente enquanto sorria nervosamente.

- Então, amigo! Estávamos só a brincar! – disse ele com uma voz fininha.

Inuyasha não respondeu, em vez disso sentou-se na cadeira e olhou em volta com uma expressão reprovadora.

Sango sabia bem que aqueles dois gostavam um do outro, mas também sabia que eram demasiado teimosos para o admitir! Ela conhecia Inuyasha e Miroku há mais tempo que Kagome, mas menos tempo que Miroku. Já lá vão cinco anos desde que os conhecera! Encontrou-os por acaso no mercado e Inuyasha acabou a salvar-lhe a vida puxando-a no momento exacto em que uma carroça ia a passar descontrolada. A partir daí eles foram-se encontrando no café/hotel/Restaurante da família de Inuyasha, quase todos os dias. Três anos mais tarde Kagome apareceu á procura de emprego no café. Sango sorriu ao lembrar-se dela no inicio…

Flashback

Kagome olhou para a enorme porta dourada do café mais conhecido da cidade, apertando as mãos juntas nervosamente. Sim ela conhecia muito bem este café! Aliás quem nasceu aqui e vive em New Orleans conhece este café! Engolindo em seco empurrou a porta e entrou lentamente. Olhou em volta, admirada com o luxo só do hall de entrada. Várias pessoas passavam alegremente por ali, conversando e rindo. Aquele ambiente era reconfortante para Kagome, e depois misturado com a música do lado de fora faziam Kagome querer dançar e rir. Kagome bateu na cabeça e procurou alguém que a pudesse ajudar… Entrou numa das grandes portas francesas vidradas e deparou-se com a zona do café. Inspirou fundo e avançou hesitante, não sabendo que Sango a seguia com o olhar curioso. Inuyasha reparou no olhar de Sango e, seguindo a linha do olhar de Sango, deparou-se com a rapariga mais bonita que já vira. Os seus olhos azuis estavam ansiosos e olhavam em volta, procurando algo. Subitamente uma cadeira foi atirada ao chão e um corpulento homem estava levantado a fixar um tipo do outro lado da mesa.

- Olha lá meu grande estúpido! Quem pensas que és, para me dizer o que devo fazer? – indagou rudemente o homem.

- Deves ter muitos problemas! A casa é minha, eu mando lá! – berrou o outro em resposta.

O primeiro homem empurrou a mesa para o lado aproximando-se do outro que não se moveu. Inuyasha levantou-se de um pulo para os ir impedir de começarem ali a lutar, mas uma figura pequena e elegante meteu-se no meio deles com os braços esticados.

- HEY! Estamos num café! – informou ela surpreendida.

Kagome perguntou-se mentalmente porque estava a fazer aquilo, mas não obteve resposta. Os homens olharam para ela perplexos.

- As meninas não se devem meter em lutas! – disse um deles irritado.

- E os homens não devem destruir o sonho de uma menina, traumatizando-a! – retorquiu ela elevando a voz.

- Sonho? – perguntou um – Sabes eu também tenho um sonho, e neste momento é partir a cara a esse gajo!

O outro investiu contra ele, mas Kagome empurrou-os de novo.

- Agora! Eu prometi á minha mãe que ia arranjar trabalho aqui! Eu trabalhei durante montes de tempos para conseguir experiência suficiente e poder vir parar aqui! Portanto se querem lutar e matarem-se, façam-no lá fora e eu vou com vocês! Já trabalhei em tabernas e vi lutas mais feias que as vossas, portanto não tenho problema nenhum em dar-vos um murro no nariz! – gritou ela desesperada – Agora… Também podem fazer as pazes e… hum…

De repente a banda da rua parou em frente da janela do café, e com o silêncio a melodia fez-se ouvir e Kagome pareceu lembrar-se. Ela já tinha cantado no bar onde trabalhava, porque não agora.

- Ou podemos? – insistiu o primeiro homem.

- Podem ouvir a minha história e sentar-se enquanto comem calmamente. – disse ela lentamente aproximando-se da janela e pedindo á banda para tocar alguma coisa.

Os homens sentaram-se nas cadeiras e todo o café olhou para ela.

- O que é que ela vai fazer? – perguntou Miroku a Inuyasha baixinho.

- Achas que eu sei? – respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

- Hum… O meu sonho é abrir um restaurante nesta cidade, mas como venho de uma família pobre não tenho meios para tal. Aliás este sonho também era do meu falecido pai, então em ordem de o cumprir eu trabalho de noite e de dia em vários bares e café. – começou ela a medo – Quando ouvi que aqui se trabalhava melhor, decidi tentar… Ah! A minha mãe achou que eu estava doida, que eu trabalhava demais! Dizia que eu devia fazer o mesmo que as outras raparigas da minha idade! – Ela sorriu – Mas eu dizia-lhe assim:

A banda começou a tocar baixinho e ela inspirou fundo.

Mama! I don't have time for dancing!

That's just gonna have to wait a while  
>Ain't got time for messing around<br>And it's not my style  
>This old town can slow you down<br>People taking the easy way  
>But I know exactly where I'm going<br>Getting closer and closer every day

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care<br>Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
>There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there<p>

Os homens que tinham estado a discutir levantaram-se e começaram a dançar ao lado dela, incentivando todos os outros do café a fazer o mesmo. Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango estavam espantados com a facilidade com que ela resolvia a luta.

I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true  
>You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"<br>So I work real hard each and every day  
>Now things for sure are going my way<br>Just doing what I do  
>Look out boys, I'm coming through<p>

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
>People gonna come here from everywhere<br>And I'm almost there  
>I'm almost there<p>

There's been trials and tribulations  
>You know I've had my share<br>But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
>And I'm almost there, I'm almost there<br>I'm almost there!

Todo o café aplaudiu e o ambiente descontraído voltou. Os dois homens estavam agora abraçados a ela enquanto derramavam rios de lágrimas. A rapariga sorria e batia-lhes nas costas com as minúsculas mãos, tentando consolá-los. Inuyasha não conseguia tirar os olhos da rapariga por mais que tentasse. Os olhos brilhantes, o sorriso doce, os cabelos ondulados compridos… Ela devia ser uma deusa! De repente reparou que estava a caminhar ao encontro dela. Quando estava mesmo ao lado dela, os homens soltaram-na e fizeram uma vénia.

- Eu sou o Peter! – apresentou-se o mais pequeno de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes.

- E eu sou o Arthur! – disse o outro, o mais corpulento de cabelos cor de mel e olhos castanhos.

- Encantada! Sou a Kagome Higurashi! – apresentou-se ela rindo.

- Os que estão encantados somos nós Lady Higurashi! – disseram eles em coro.

- Kagome! Por favor! Lady é a minha mãe! – disse ela rindo.

Inuyasha gravou o riso dela na parte de trás do cérebro, e encarou-a. Kagome olhou para ele curiosa.

- Bom dia! Eu sou Inuyasha Taisho, o filho do dono do café. – Apresentou-se ele curvando-se ligeiramente.

- Eu acho que já sabe o meu nome… portanto não vou perder tempo a dizê-lo! – disse ela rapidamente antes de perceber o que tinha dito e corar – Quer dizer, se não se importar claro! Ai! Desculpe-me, é que trabalhar nas tabernas faz-nos mal á linguagem! Pronto e lá estou eu a divagar! – ela falava tão depressa que se atropelava nas palavras e só com as suas características demoníacas é que Inuyasha entendia o que ela dizia – Esqueça o que disse! Eu sou a Kagome Higurashi!

Inuyasha olhou para ela enquanto tentava conter o riso, o que não passou despercebido a Kagome. Esta meteu uma mão na anca e sorriu para ele.

- Pode rir, eu sou mesmo assim! A minha mãe diz que quando aprendi a falar dizia tudo o que me vinha á cabeça e depois arrependia-me e fazia este espectáculo! – disse ela encolhendo os ombros.

Inuyasha não se conteve e começou a rir descontroladamente. Miroku e Sango aproximaram-se com sorrisos nos lábios.

- Olá! Eu sou a Sango e este é o Miroku! – disse Sango a sorrir, enquanto Miroku lhe pegou na mão e a beijou.

- Kagome, a sua beleza fez o meu dia muito melhor! – disse ele sorrindo sedutoramente.

Kagome levantou uma sobrancelha e correspondeu com um sorriso igual.

- A sério? Sabe quando eu trabalhei nas tabernas, não aprendi só a falar mal! Tenho fama de dar bons murros… - começou ela a sussurrar.

Miroku sorriu nervosamente e endireitou-se calmamente.

- Mas não se preocupe! – disse ela mais alegre – De forem só esse tipo de palavras eu não me importo!

Miroku suspirou e sorriu. Inuyasha, entretanto, ainda lutava para se recompor do ataque de riso. Quando recuperou olhou para os olhos azuis como uma tempestade no oceano e sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Estás aqui para trabalhar? – perguntou Inuyasha curioso.

- Sim! – respondeu ela prontamente sorrindo.

- E em que área? No restaurante, café ou hotel? – perguntou ele.

- Bom… Eu gosto mais da zona do café! – respondeu ela sinceramente.

Inuyasha esticou a mão e ela apertou-a.

- Bem-vinda ao nosso café! – disse ele sorrindo.

Fim Flashback

- Sango? Sango? – chamou a voz de Miroku que abanava a mão na frente dos seus olhos.

A mulher piscou os olhos depressa e focou-se. Inuyasha e Miroku olhavam para ela curiosos, ao que ela sorriu.

- Desculpem-me, estava a pensar no primeiro dia da Kagome neste café! – desculpou-se ela.

- Ah… Grande dia! – disse Miroku – E aquele em que ela deu um murro num gajo que lhe tentou apalpar o rabo, foi outro!

Inuyasha soltou um riso abafado. Kagome podia ser uma beleza rara, mas tinha uma força bruta sendo capaz de deitar abaixo o irmão dele. Por falar nisso, ainda não o tinham visto hoje. Como se fosse capaz de ler os pensamentos do irmão, Sesshomaru apareceu acompanhado do pequeno Shippo.

- Ora, bons dias! – disse ele sorrindo.

- Onde é que andas-te? – perguntou Inuyasha ao irmão.

Sesshomaru puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, metendo Shippo no seu colo (sim é estranho ver Sesshomaru assim todo doce, mas eu acho que seria muito mais giro que eles se dessem todos bem =D).

- Este rapazinho aqui desapareceu de repente! Fui encontrá-lo numa esquina a jogar com um miúdo! – disse Sesshomaru aborrecido batendo ao de leve na cabeça do rapaz.

- Hey! Não vale! – protestou Shippo tentando bater nele também mas falhando completamente.

- Então, não façam isso! – ralhou Kagome aparecendo com as panquecas numa travessa juntamente com os sumos.

- Kagome! – guinchou Shippo tentando atirar-se para cima dela, mas sendo impedido por Sesshomaru.

- Está quietinho… - murmurou Sesshomaru enquanto Kagome dispunha os pratos na mesa.

- Como é que sabias que eu vinha? – perguntou Sesshomaru quando a viu meter dois pratos em frente dele.

Kagome sorriu e encolheu os ombros. Sesshomaru distraiu-se e Shippo fugiu do seu colo, atirando-se para cima de Kagome. Como esta não esperava o ataque perdeu o equilíbrio, escorregando. Mas Inuyasha levantou-se rapidamente e puxou-a para si, deixando Shippo ficar de parte. Kagome sentiu o coração bater mais depressa e a respiração ficar irregular, devido á proximidade do rosto dele. Inuyasha podia ouvir o coração da rapariga bater rapidamente contra o seu peito, mas o dele estava igual. A respiração dela estava irregular, a dele estava igual… Olhou-a nos olhos, tentando ver um sinal para que ele avançasse. Ela olhou-o com nervosismo e ambos pareceram esquecer o mundo ao redor. Inuyasha moveu o olhar para os lábios da rapariga. Pareciam ser deliciosos… E estavam tão perto! Kagome não reparou, mas começou a fechar os olhos lentamente esperando alguma coisa. O grupo olhava para a cena em silêncio, e Sango torcia os dedos para que eles se beijassem enquanto Miroku tapava a boca de Shippo e o segurava de costas para a cena. Sesshomaru só sorria. Inuyasha humedeceu os lábios e quando viu Kagome fechar lentamente os olhos, aproximou-se lentamente. E quando estava quase a provar os lábios dela, Kagome abriu os olhos rapidamente. Inuyasha sentiu-a afastar-se e tomou consciência do que estava preste a fazer. Endireitando-a, afastou-se dela com a respiração completamente descontrolada e viu-a fazer o mesmo olhando para o chão e mexendo na borda da saia. Inuyasha sentou-se na cadeira, tendo o cuidado de cruzar as pernas com o fim de esconder certos volumes, e começou a comer rapidamente quase sem mastigar. Kagome afastou-se rapidamente com a desculpa de a terem chamado. Quando ela se afastou, novamente, nervosa e aos tropeções, o grupo virou-se para Inuyasha.

- Então? Porque é que não acabas-te o que começas-te? – perguntou Sesshomaru impacientemente.

Inuyasha olhou para ele com as bochechas num tom rosado.

- Não havia nada para ser acabado! – disse ele rapidamente pegando no copo de sumo e começando a beber.

- Oh! Vá lá, Inuyasha! Queres que eu acredite que não gostas dela? – disse Miroku – Eu conheço-te desde pequeno e nunca vi uma rapariga que te tenha causado o que tens agora só por te tocar! – protestou Miroku mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Inuyasha engasgou-se e começou a tossir, tentando responder e tossindo ainda mais. Shippo decidiu ir brincar e abandonou o café rapidamente, deixando um hanyou a tossir compulsivamente na mesa e uma Sango a bater-lhe nas costas rapidamente. Quando ele se recompôs olhou para Miroku e respondeu com um pontapé por baixo da mesa. O homem agarrou-se á perna, esfregando-a rapidamente tentando aliviar a dor, mas ainda assim não desistiu.

- Deus vai castigar-te! Estás a bater-me por dizer a verdade! Nesta mesa toda a gente sabe que a queres levar para a cama o mais depressa possível! – disse Miroku.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e deixou cair o garfo no prato parando de mastigar. Subitamente Sesshomaru viu a cena ficar negra, mas Inuyasha olhou para Miroku calmamente.

- Tens razão. Mas eu não a vou obrigar a nada! – informou-o ele.

Sango sorriu para Inuyasha docemente.

- Tu gostas dela! – disse ela entusiasmadamente.

Inuyasha encolheu os ombros.

- Também não vamos exagerar! Só sei que quando acontecer alguma coisa entre nós, eu não a quero magoar… - disse Inuyasha percebendo o que disse – Quer dizer! Se acontecer! Hum… eu estou no escritório a tratar da papelada!

Dito isto saiu a correr do café, deixando o grupo a sorrir entre si.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois da hora de almoço os cafés ficam mais sossegados e as ruas têm menos trânsito. Mas isto só dura duas horas, precisamente entre as 14 e as 16, pois a hora do lanche trás as pessoas ás ruas para procurarem uma ementa diferente. Inuyasha estava sentado na cadeira de couro escuro, a tratar da papelada do negócio e Sesshomaru estava deitado no sofá a ler um livro calmamente. Irritado com tantas contas e pagamentos, Inuyasha atirou a caneta para cima da secretária e olhou para o irmão mais velho aborrecido.

- Olha lá, ainda não entendi a razão de estares a rebolar pelos cantos e eu estou aqui a matar-me com trabalho! – protestou ele atirando os braços para o ar.

Sesshomaru olhou para ele de esguelha e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Maninho caso não te recordes eu fiz tudo na semana passada, enquanto tu andavas atrás de todos os rabos-de-saias presentes na cidade! Portanto agora é a tua vez trabalhares! – respondeu ele voltando a olhar para o livro.

- Caraças! Eu pelo menos estava a fazer alguma coisa! Agora tu estás mesmo á minha frente e em vez de ajudares, não, andas a esfregar o rabo no sofá! – gritou Inuyasha irritado.

- Chora lá! Anda lá! – picou o irmão enquanto ria.

- Está calado! – ordenou Inuyasha cruzando os braços e afundando-se na cadeira fazendo, sem saber, beicinho.

Sesshomaru olhou para o irmão e ao ver a cara dele começou a rir alto e bom som. Inuyasha olhou para ele incrédulo. O gajo estava possuído, só podia! Sesshomaru caiu do sofá de tanto rir começando a rebolar de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não… Ac-acredito que fizeste essa cara… - Sesshomaru tentava articular as palavras entre as gargalhadas.

Inuyasha pegou na caneta e atirou-a ao irmão acertando-lhe na cabeça, mas este não parava de rir. De repente um estrondo ouviu-se e a voz de Kagome fez-se ouvir:

- Porra! Mas que porcaria de balde! – ao que parecia ela estava perto do escritório.

- Kagome? – chamou a voz suave de Izayoi – O que aconteceu?

Sesshomaru calou-se a saltou para o sofá como se o chão estivesse infestado de pulgas, pegando no livro e olhando para ele. Inuyasha escutou cuidadosamente a conversa do outro lado.

- Lady Izayoi! – surpreendeu-se Kagome e ouviu-se outro estrondo – Que porcaria de balde! Mas que mer… - a voz de Kagome morreu quando se apercebeu que não estava sozinha.

A mãe de Inuyasha deixou escapar uma gargalhada antes de a abafar com a mão.

- Kagome, não tenhas problemas comigo! Eu já oiço muito com aqueles dois ali no escritório! – disse Izayoi encolhendo os ombros.

- Hey! Nós não somos assim tão maus! – protestaram os dois no escritório.

Izayoi sorriu e Kagome riu pegando no malfadado balde.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir querida tem cuidado com esses dois! – disse a mulher avançando pelo corredor.

Kagome abriu a porta e pousou os utensílios de limpeza ao lado da porta antes de a fechar. Olhou para Sesshomaru curiosa.

- Isso é sobre o quê? – perguntou Kagome ironicamente.

Ele levantou os olhos para ela.

- É sobre um homem que viajou pelo mundo. – disse ele voltando a olhar para o livro.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Epah, eu pensava que sabia ler! – disse ela recebendo olhares espantados – Tens de me ensinar a ler de pernas para o ar!

Sesshomaru corou e fechou o livro atirando para a mesa em frente, enquanto Inuyasha começou a rir. Mas Kagome ao ouvir Inuyasha e depois de ver a caneta no chão, não o poupou.

- E tu também me devias ensinar a escrever em papel sem caneta! – disse ela segurando a caneta na mão.

Inuyasha perdeu a vontade de rir rapidamente e aceitou a caneta de volta, colocando-a em cima dos papeis e olhando para ela.

- O que estás a fazer aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha olhando para a tralha que ela tinha.

- O vosso escritório está sempre uma bagunça completa! – disse ela abrindo os braços para dar ênfase.

Inuyasha olhou em volta.

- Está perfeitamente limpo! – protestou Inuyasha infantilmente.

- Sim porque teres meias debaixo da secretária e camadas de pó nas prateleiras, é ter um escritório impecável! – respondeu ela ironicamente.

Sesshomaru abanou a cabeça e olhou para o relógio antes de se levantar lentamente e bocejar. Kagome olhou-o por cima do ombro, apenas para o ver aproximar-se da porta.

- Onde vais? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não dormi nada esta noite e, como ainda tenho tempo, vou ver se passo pelas brasas! – respondeu ele antes de sorrir maliciosamente – E vocês portem-se bem! Olhem que eu oiço muito bem!

Kagome arregalou os olhos e corou furiosamente, e Inuyasha caiu da cadeira sem saber como.

- PERVERSO! – gritou Kagome pegando aproximando-se dele para lhe dar um murro.

Sesshomaru esquivou-se e saiu porta fora, mas ainda assim continuou a falar com ela.

- Olha lá porque é que tu não dás estalos, como as outras mulheres? – perguntou ele divertido.

- Numa taberna não vais a lado nenhum com estaladas! – respondeu ela batendo na porta com a mão.

Como não houve resposta ela revirou os olhos e voltou-se para os utensílios de limpeza, pegando no espanador.

- Bom, eu vou tentar fazer pouco barulho! – disse ela calmamente aproximando-se da prateleira e começando a limpar.

- Sim, claro… está á vontade! – disse ele no mesmo tom.

Subitamente uma corrente eléctrica sentiu-se entre os dois. Inuyasha levantou o olhar e fixou-se nela, vendo-a começar a ficar tensa enquanto limpava as prateleiras. Então ele lembrou-se: estavam sozinhos. De porta fechada. Com um corredor vazio. O hanyou moveu-se desconfortável na cadeira de couro e pegou na caneta, obrigando-se a olhar para os papéis. Enquanto Inuyasha lutava para não se atirar para cima dela, Kagome lutava para não olhar para ele, focando-se nos livros em frente. Nunca nos seus 17 anos de existência tivera problemas como este, mas desde que entrara neste café há dois anos as situações têm vindo a ser mais constrangedoras. Quem é que ela estava a tentar enganar? Ela estava apaixonada por ele, de todas as formas… Por isso é que se metia tanto com Kikyo e não a suportava. Inuyasha e Kikyo já tinham dado cambalhotas na cama de Inuyasha várias vezes. Kagome sentia-se morrer cada vez que via Inuyasha levar alguém para o quarto. Ela queria ser essa rapariga… Mas Inuyasha era um Playboy e nada mais. Ela tinha medo de sair magoada, de ser usada e depois deitada fora, como as outras raparigas. Mas, por vezes apanhava-o a olhar para ela com uma expressão tão… tão amorosa e desejosa! Mas que porra! Dizem que as mulheres são complicadas, mas os homens são piores! Afastou esses pensamentos e reparou que já tinha acabado todas as prateleiras. Olhou em volta e lembrou-se das meias debaixo da secretária de Inuyasha e decidiu ir lá buscá-las. Mas… Como? Tinha que se ajoelhar e meter-se por baixo da secretária… Bateu na cabeça e decidida deu a volta á secretária. Inuyasha ainda estava a lutar contra a vontade de a possuir aqui e agora. Apesar de ter a cabeça baixa os olhos seguiam-na por todo o lado, e subitamente reparou que ela se estava a aproximar da secretária. Sentiu-a mesmo ao lado dele antes de se ajoelhar a seu lado. A mente de Inuyasha funcionava como uma locomotiva a vapor, imaginando-a em cima dele ou por baixo dele completamente nua, ou seminua. Com os cabelos soltos e por baixo dela espalhados pelos lençóis de seda vermelha que ele tinha na cama. Engoliu em seco e viu-a debruçar-se para a frente esticando a mão para alcançar alguma coisa, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e segurou-se na perna dele para não cair com a cara no chão. O coração de Inuyasha palpitava como pipocas no forno e a respiração estava tão irregular que parecia que ele tinha acabado de correr a maratona mais comprida do mundo, ou então tinha percorrido a muralha da China sempre a correr. Mas ele não era o único assim. Através da mão da rapariga ele podia sentir a pulsação alterada dela e podia ouvir a respiração dela a ficar alterada. Inuyasha não aguentava mais e quando a sentiu tirar a mão gemeu baixinho, o que passou despercebido a Kagome. Esta estava nervosa, a tensão aumentou entre eles tão depressa como uma seta, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Ter posto a mão na perna dele fez as coisas piores e quando a tirou podia jurar que o ouviu gemer. Reparou que tinha parado e pegou rapidamente nas meias levantando-se em seguida. Quando se levantou roçou o braço levemente com a perna e com o braço de Inuyasha. Começando a afastar-se sentiu-se a ser puxada para trás pela cintura e, sem dar por isso, estava sentada em cima de Inuyasha que a segurava pela cintura apertando-a contra si. Olhou para ele e viu desejo nos seus olhos ao mesmo tempo que viu a mão dele pousar-se na bochecha dela e o rosto dele aproximar-se. Kagome largou as meias no chão, pois já não tinha força em nenhuma parte do corpo nem sequer controlo. Sentiu-se corar. Estava sentada em cima de Inuyasha com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo e quando ele a apertou novamente sentiu qualquer coisa dura por baixo dela. Enquanto Kagome estava perdida em pensamentos, Inuyasha inclinou-se e encostou os lábios aos dela fechando os olhos. Kagome arregalou os olhos e congelou, não se conseguindo mexer devido ao choque. Ao sentir que ela paralisara, Inuyasha insistiu novamente até que ela fechou os olhos e relaxou. As mãos dela viajaram pelo peito de Inuyasha até ao pescoço dele entrelaçando-se nos cabelos dele e puxando-o mais para ela. Inuyasha gemeu e desceu uma mão até ás coxas de Kagome puxando-as para mais perto. Passou a língua pelo lábio inferior de Kagome antes de o morder devagarinho pedindo entrada. A jovem entreabriu os lábios automaticamente e Inuyasha aprofundou o beijo. Kagome gemeu apertando-se mais contra ele quando o sentiu aprofundar o beijo, esquecendo as morais e os princípios da sociedade. O hanyou deixou uma mão vaguear pelas costas da rapariga, enquanto que a outra começava a acariciar a parte da perna debaixo da saia fazendo-a gemer mais uma vez. Passado alguns momentos, ambos sentiram necessidade de respirar e separaram os lábios, ambos ofegando. Inuyasha começou a descer pelo pescoço de Kagome, beijando cada milímetro de pele que encontrava. Kagome sentia-se zonza de uma maneira boa tentando recuperar o fôlego e quando sentiu Inuyasha descer pelo pescoço apertou-o mais contra si.

- Inuyasha… - gemeu ela quando o sentiu aproximar-se do decote.

Inuyasha não conseguia parar. Ele já tinha dormido com muitas raparigas, mas nenhuma o fizera sentir-se tão desejoso e ao mesmo tempo desajeitado. Parecia que toda a experiência que tinha desaparecera por completo, deixando-o como um adolescente na sua primeira vez. E quando a ouviu gemer o seu nome daquela forma perdeu todo o controlo. Apertou-a mais contra si e levantou-se com ela no colo caminhando para o sofá enquanto a beijava novamente. Deitou-a no sofá e meteu-se em cima dela, tirando o casaco rapidamente e voltando a beijá-la. Kagome sentiu que ele a deitara no sofá, e se colocara em cima dela. De repente o lado racional de Kagome voltou a funcionar e ela reparou no que estava a fazer. Abrindo os olhos rapidamente, empurrou Inuyasha de cima dela, fazendo-o cair no chão com a surpresa e ficar a olhar para ela com os olhos arregalados. Kagome levantou-se rapidamente e apressou-se a sair do escritório batendo a porta atrás dela, deixando Inuyasha no meio do chão corado e com uma respiração irregular, já para não falar do volume nas calças. Deixou-se cair de costas no chão e olhou para o tecto, passando as mãos pela cara.

- Merda… Estraguei tudo… - murmurou ele pousando a mão na testa e suspirando – Ainda assim, ela correspondeu… - murmurou ele – Sou mesmo estúpido!

Desta vez elevou a voz e levantou-se pegando no casaco saindo porta fora, sabendo que não adiantava tentar trabalhar assim.

Enquanto isso Kagome acabara de entrar no seu quarto e trancando a porta, deslizou até ao chão ficando ali.

- O que é que eu fiz? – murmurou ela corada – Como é que eu o vou encarar?

O coração dela batia rapidamente e a respiração continuava alterada. Uma parte dela queria ignorar o que tinha acontecido. E outra parte queria correr para o escritório de Inuyasha de novo, não querendo esquecer o que aconteceu. Adivinhem qual a maior? Se escolheram a segunda acertaram. Kagome não queria esquecer, aliás ela queria ir lá busca-lo e continuar o que começaram. Mas ela resolveu ir pela parte racional, mesmo sabendo que não ia esquecer o que tinha acontecido ali, era melhor fingir que nada tinha acontecido e seguir com a vida. Ela sabia que o que acontecera não significava nada para Inuyasha, que era apenas uma brincadeira, apenas mais uma para juntar á gigantesca lista de mulheres que ele tivera. Levantou-se lentamente e foi até ao espelho para compor o cabelo que devia estar uma desgraça. Dito e feito, o cabelo estava uma confusão, os olhos estavam brilhantes e as bochechas vermelhas. Suspirou e pegou na escova soltando o cabelo e deixando-o cair livremente pelas costas, começando a penteá-lo. Pensou na melhor maneira de resolver as coisas e decidiu que tinha duas hipóteses:

1ª – Ia falar com ele sobre isto e esclarecia as coisas com ele;

2ª – Escondia-se dele e evitava-o;

Optou pela segunda opção.

- Kagome Higurashi, és uma cobarde de terceira classe! – disse ela á rapariga no espelho.

Tendo acabado de se pentear pegou na fita que usava para prender o cabelo e prendeu-o, olhando depois para o espelho. Já não estava corada e os olhos estavam normais, tal como a sua respiração e pulsação. Mas… o que eram aquelas coisas no pescoço. Aproximou-se do espelho e arregalou os olhos ao ver o que eram. Pequenas marcas de chupões e dentadas estavam espalhadas pelo pescoço e notavam-se muito bem ao longe.

- Ai! E agora? – perguntou-se ela passando a mão pelo pescoço.

Ficou algum tempo a ponderar se devia fingir uma alergia ou admitir a verdade. Suspirou. Cobarde como era não ia revelar a verdade, mas também não podia ganhar uma alergia assim tão repentinamente! Olhou para o cabelo e decidiu soltá-lo, sentindo-se aliviada quando este cobriu o pescoço e escondeu as marcas. Olhando para o relógio sentiu-se novamente nervosa. Eram 15:50, hora de entrar ao serviço novamente. Num acesso de raiva repentino, pegou na primeira coisa que encontrou e atirou-a ao chão, descobrindo uma prenda que Sango lhe dera completamente destruída no chão de madeira.

- Isto não está a acontecer! – disse ela aos gritos pegando na almofada para abafar os gritos.

Sentindo-se mais calma e achando-se completamente maluca, abriu a porta corajosamente e respirou fundo.

- É agora Kagome! Tu consegues! – Auto-encorajou-se ela fechando a porta atrás de si e dirigindo-se furiosamente para o andar de baixo.

Olá! Eu espero que estejam a gostar da história (é a minha primeira história...).

Quando descubri que assim de repente já tinha a história marcada como favorita por alguém fiquei eufórica! E quando recebi a primeira review fiquei ainda pior!

PrincessMarie: Ainda bem que gostas da história! E ainda bem que encontrei alguém desde país! Quanto á história eu não sei se o Inuyasha não vai magoar a Kagome, mas em principio não, ou talvez sim... Tens de continuar a ler para saberes! Obrigada pelo apoio!

Agome chan: O Inuyasha nesta história é muito doce com a Kagome! Está um pouco diferente, mas ainda assim acho que as personagens estão boas... Adiante, espero que tenhas gostado da história e obrigada pelo apoio!

Agora as más noticias: Eu vou de férias... Portanto não sei se vou conseguir postar mais capitulos até sabe Deus quando... (Sim porque os fofinhos dos meus pais nunca me dizem quando é que eu volto para casa -.-') Ainda assim acho que consigo arranjar maneira de postar novos capitulos, se não conseguir, PROMETO que quando voltar ponho dois capitulos! Obrigado por lerem!


	3. Chapter 3

O café começou a encher mal Kagome meteu os pés lá dentro, e ela, pela primeira vez, agradeceu o excesso de trabalho. Enquanto andava de um lado para o outro a levar pratos e a fazer as famosas panquecas que só ela sabia fazer, evitava a todo o custo aproximar-se da mesa onde estavam Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Sempre que Sango a chamava ela olhava para cima e sorria nervosamente, dizendo que não podia falar devido ao trabalho. Todo o grupo estranhou a atitude de Kagome, menos Inuyasha que se mantinha calado sentado na sua cadeira.

- O que é que ela tem? – perguntou Sango a Sesshomaru.

- Não sei… Mas vais ver que daqui a bocado ela vai estar normal por aí a deambular e implicar com Kikyo! – disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

- Sim, não te preocupes! – disse Miroku sorrindo enquanto lhe punha a mão no traseiro.

Kagome estava na cozinha a guardar os copos de vidro no armário quando ouviu um som familiar.

- PERVERSO! – gritou Sango e em seguida ouviu-se um estalo e um tombo.

Abanou a cabeça ao ouvir os sons. Aquele tipo não aprendia! Subitamente o cozinheiro, um homem alto e magricela com um bigode tipicamente francês, aproximou-se dela com uma bandeja de panquecas.

- Kagome? – chamou ele com um sotaque carregado – Leva isto á mesa do patrrão!

Kagome olhou para o cozinheiro perplexa.

- Hum… Não há mais ninguém disponível? – perguntou ela nervosa.

Pierre olhou para ela abrindo os seus pequenos olhos.

- Mais Kagome, vous ne laissez pás les autres livrer les crepes! – disse ele em francês, estando demasiado espantado para articular as palavras em inglês.

- Eu sei que não deixo ninguém entregar as panquecas normalmente, mas hoje abro uma excepção! – disse ela encolhendo os ombros.

- Kagome! – chamou Pierre – Tu trrabalhas aqui, e je sou teu superriorr! Porrtanto, vai entrregarr isto agorra! – ordenou Pierre metendo-lhe a travessa nas mãos.

- Mas… - disse Kagome enquanto ele a empurrava pela porta fora.

- Nada de mas! Dépêchez-vous! – disse ele atirando-a para fora da cozinha.

Kagome sentia as mãos tremer, com os nervos. Afinal tinha que o encarar agora! Não que tivesse medo! Não, ela não tinha medo! Concentrando-se nisso, avançou determinada para a mesa onde eles estavam. Reparou que Sango a viu e sentiu uma vontade enorme de se virar e desaparecer dali, mas Sango já a tinha visto e o resto do grupo também portanto não havia maneira de evitar o inevitável! Respirou fundo e ajeitou o cabelo para tapar o pescoço avançando para a mesa, sem motivação alguma. Chegando lá colocou os pratos na mesa e olhou para eles, evitando a todo o custo olhar para Inuyasha.

- Querem mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Kagome tentando soar natural.

- O que raios é que te aconteceu? – perguntou Sesshomaru.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e riu nervosamente apoiando uma mão na mesa. Sesshomaru olhou para ela de alto a baixo antes de se fixar no pescoço. Mas que merda era aquilo?

- Kagome, o que é que tens no pescoço? – perguntou ele com o sobrolho franzido.

Kagome meteu a outra mão na mesa e acabou por meter a mão no prato de Sango, esborrachando as panquecas e acabando por virar o prato.

- Ai! Desculpa! – implorou Kagome a Sango.

- Não faz mal! – disse ela pegando num guardanapo e limpando a mão da rapariga.

Sesshomaru continuava a olhar para ela desconfiado. Kagome tinha um cheiro diferente. Habitualmente ela cheirava a jasmim e outra coisa que ele nunca conseguiria identificar, mas que a fazia cheirar maravilhosamente bem. Hoje, ao contrário dos outros dias, ela cheirava ao irmão dele. Não era um cheiro muito forte, mas estava lá. A realidade bateu em Sesshomaru como um calhau a cair de uma montanha. Aqueles dois tinham feito qualquer coisa no escritório! Não podia ser sexo. Não, Kagome era virgem e ele iria logo reparar nisso. Então o quê?

- Kagome? Não respondes-te á pergunta. – insistiu Sesshomaru.

A rapariga tinha acabado de limpar a mão no guardanapo e estava agora a olhar para Sesshomaru nervosamente. Olhou em todas as direcções como se procura-se respostas nas paredes ou nas pessoas. Passou as mãos no cabelo, ajeitando-o melhor para tapar as marcas.

- Hum… eu não sei bem o que são… Acho que é uma alergia ou coisa assim! – disse ela sem olhar para ele.

- Alergia a quê? – perguntou Sango assustada – Se calhar é melhor ires ao médico!

- Sim também acho! – disse Miroku rapidamente.

Kagome olhou para aqueles dois nervosa.

- Oh! Isto não é nada perigoso! Aliás, eu falei com o Inuyasha sobre isso e ele disse que não era nada de mau! – disse ela rapidamente olhando para Inuyasha.

O meio-demónio virou uma orelha para a rapariga e levantou o olhar fixando-o nela.

- Sim, claro. – respondeu ele simplesmente.

Apesar de já ter respondido ele não tirou os olhos dela, examinando todos os detalhes da rapariga. Aquele incidente no escritório só piorara a situação dele. E ele já tinha tomado uma decisão acerca disso e iria levá-la até ao fim. Ele sabia que o que sentia por ela não era só atracção ou uma coisa física. Ele queria viver com ela e casar com ela, ele queria ter filhos com ela, ele queria ficar ao lado dela para sempre! Mas para isso era necessário esclarecer aquele acontecimento que a estava a perturbar.

Kagome sentiu-se presa ao olhar dele, mas não fez nada para se soltar. O olhar dele deixava ver sempre o que o incomodava, o que o fazia feliz, e até no que ele estava a pensar. Kagome, no início, viu incerteza, mas rapidamente já existia certeza nas poças de ouro que a conquistaram. Ela tinha que admitir que este homem era a luxúria em pessoa, os olhos cor de ouro e o cabelo prateado faziam qualquer uma cair aos seus pés. Subitamente sentiu-se a tremer devido á corrente eléctrica que se fez sentir entre os dois.

- Kagome? – chamou Sango enquanto ajeitava o prato.

Kagome desviou o olhar para Sango e pegou no prato.

- Eu já trago outro prato, espera um bocadinho! – disse Kagome avançando para a cozinha.

Sesshomaru olhou para Inuyasha com os olhos semicerrados.

- Temos de falar no escritório depois de comermos. – disse ele simplesmente começando a comer.

Inuyasha sentiu que estava em sarilhos, mas empurrou esse sentimento para trás e atacou o prato de panquecas como se não comesse á dias. Kagome chegou entretanto e desapareceu depois de entregar o prato a Sango. Sesshomaru acabou de comer e puxou Inuyasha para o escritório, não se importando com os protestos do irmão. Caminharam pelo corredor rapidamente e Inuyasha sentia que estava mesmo em sarilhos, Sesshomaru puxara-o da mesa sem o deixar acabar de comer e caminhava silenciosamente. Engoliu em seco e viu a porta do escritório mesmo em frente. O irmão entrou e sentou-se na cadeira da secretária sem proferir uma palavra nem olhar para ele. Inuyasha fechou a porta depois de entrar avançando para a secretária. Inspirou fundo e arregalou os olhos. O cheiro de Kagome e dele estavam misturados e espalhados por todo o escritório, sendo mais intenso na zona da secretária e na zona do sofá. Sesshomaru olhou para Inuyasha depois de ter inspirado profundamente como o irmão.

- Podes respirar, sabes? – disse Sesshomaru vendo o irmão suster a respiração.

Inuyasha soltou a respiração rapidamente e olhou para Sesshomaru nervoso. Ele já devia ter reparado no cheiro do escritório e também devia ter reparado que as marcas no pescoço de Kagome tinham sido feitas por ele.

- Então… O que aconteceu realmente neste escritório? – perguntou Sesshomaru seriamente.

Inuyasha engoliu em seco e humedeceu os lábios rapidamente.

- Hum… - Inuyasha lutava por encontrar as palavras mas não conseguia articulá-las.

- Eu sei que não foram muito longe. – disse Sesshomaru erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Inuyasha deixou-se cair no sofá e entrelaçou as mãos olhando para o chão.

- Não fomos porque ela entendeu o que estava a fazer! – disse ele envergonhado.

- Inuyasha, porque é que fizeste isso? – perguntou Sesshomaru tentando controlar-se.

- Eu acho que gosto dela… - murmurou Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha… Eu não quero que a uses! – informou Sesshomaru tamborilando com os dedos na secretária.

- Eu não a vou usar! – protestou Inuyasha – Eu nunca me senti assim! Ela é diferente!

Sesshomaru olhou para ele pouco convencido. Apesar de saber que ele gostava dela, e ela dele, Sesshomaru tinha medo que Inuyasha a usasse.

- Inuyasha promete-me que não vai ser apenas mais uma. – pediu Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão.

- Eu prometo que não vai ser apenas mais uma. Até parece que não sabes o que eu sinto por ela! Eu nunca deixaria que ela se magoa-se por minha causa! – disse Inuyasha levantando-se do sofá e olhando para ele seriamente.

Sesshomaru suspirou e relaxou na cadeira.

- Está bem, eu acredito em ti. Mas se tu a magoas eu próprio vou torcer o teu pescoço! – avisou Sesshomaru apontando para o irmão.

- Não vai ser necessário. – disse Inuyasha saindo do escritório.

Inuyasha caminhou pelo corredor sentindo-se estranho. O irmão tinha descoberto facilmente o que tinha acontecido e avisara-o sobre o que aconteceria se ele mete-se a pata na poça. Olhou para o relógio e suspirou. O turno de Kagome estava quase a acabar e se queria falar com ela tinha que se apresar para a apanhar. Avançou pelo corredor rapidamente com o coração a palpitar e os nervos em franja. Entrou na zona do café e olhou em volta procurando Kagome, mas não a encontrou em lado nenhum. Resolveu ir até á cozinha, mas ela também não estava lá. Onde raios é que ela se poderia ter enfiado? Estafado, decidiu subir para o quarto e falar com ela depois. Subiu as escadas que levavam á zona dos quartos e viu algumas pessoas a caminharem pelo corredor falando entre si. Avançou pelo corredor calmamente e deparou-se com Kagome á porta do quarto dele. Parecia estar a lutar consigo mesma e a debater se deveria bater ou não, e isto pareceu terrivelmente engraçado a Inuyasha. Aproximou-se dela silenciosamente e parou quando a ouviu começar a falar.

- Vá lá Kagome! Tu consegues! – disse ela metendo a mão na maçaneta – Quem é que eu estou a tentar enganar? Eu não consigo fazer isto! Bom, amanhã é outro dia! – disse ela tirando a mão da maçaneta novamente.

Inuyasha aproximou-se dela e sentiu-se nervoso subitamente. Antes de ter a oportunidade de dizer alguma coisa, Kagome virou-se para ele arregalando os olhos de surpresa.

- Inuyasha! – exclamou ela encostando-se á porta.

- Olá! – disse ele sorrindo – Estavas á minha procura?

Kagome olhou para ele com as bochechas coradas e a pulsação acelerada. Percebeu que ele tinha falado, mas não entendera o que ele dissera.

- Desculpa, o quê? – perguntou ela piscando os olhos.

- Estavas á minha procura? – repetiu Inuyasha.

- Ah… Hum… Sim? Não? Não! Quero dizer, Sim! – Kagome riu nervosamente.

- Estou confuso. Sim ou não? – perguntou ele sorrindo ligeiramente.

- Bom, tecnicamente eu estava á tua procura! Mas agora que te encontro, não tenho tanta certeza se te estava a procurar… - disse Kagome olhando para o chão, corada.

- Bem, já me apanhas-te, agora só tens de falar! – disse ele abrindo os braços para enfatizar que estava ali.

A rapariga corou furiosamente. Como é que ela ia falar com ele? Quer dizer, ela nem se lembrava do que queria falar. Pegou numa madeixa de cabelo e começou a enrolá-la no dedo.

- Eu já não me lembro do que queria falar. – disse ela mordendo o lábio nervosamente.

- Então falo eu. É melhor entrar-mos. – disse Inuyasha abrindo a porta e fazendo sinal para ela entrar.

Kagome dirigiu o olhar para ele com os seus olhos arregalados e as bochechas coradas.

- E-entrar? No... – engoliu em seco – No teu… quarto?

Inuyasha entendeu o nervosismo dela. Quando ele levava alguém para o quarto só podia significar uma coisa. Sorriu e pegou na mão dela, puxando-a para dentro.

- Tem calma, eu não faço nada que tu não queiras. – prometeu Inuyasha.

Kagome sentiu o coração bater fortemente no peito devido ás palavras dele. Se ela quisesse podia acontecer qualquer coisa. Entrou no quarto e ouviu a porta ser fechada atrás de si. Virou-se e viu Inuyasha olhar para ela calmamente.

- Então, querias falar? – perguntou ela sentindo-se estúpida.

- Certo… - disse ela olhando em volta evitando olhar para ele e para a cama desfeita também.

Inuyasha viu-a olhar em volta e resolveu sentar-se no cadeirão, desfazendo o nó da gravata vermelha e desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa. Quando Kagome arranjou coragem para olhar na sua direcção, arrependeu-se rapidamente. Com a camisa meio aberta e a gravata a pender dos lados desta, o elaborado peito de Inuyasha podia ser visto e para piorar a situação, o hanyou passou as mãos pelo cabelo, despenteando-o. Inuyasha não pareceu reparar que estava a ser observado, só quando o cheiro de desejo lhe bateu na cara é que ele olhou para cima e apanhou Kagome a comê-lo literalmente com os olhos. O seu já gigantesco ego cresceu ainda mais e ele sorriu arrogantemente, fazendo o desejo dela aumentar. Levantou-se e aproximou-se dela lentamente, sempre com o sorriso nos lábios.

- Kagome, vais falar ou não? – perguntou ele pegando no queixo dela e levantando-o.

A rapariga sentia o coração bater como um martelo pneumático quando ele se aproximou dela e se colou a ela. As palavras não saiam por mais que ela lutasse para que tal acontecesse. Sentiu a mão de Inuyasha pousar na sua cintura e puxá-la mais para si.

- Inuyasha… - sussurrou ela olhando para os olhos dele que brilhavam com desejo.

Inuyasha espantou-se ao sentir as mãos de Kagome segurarem a grava desfeita e puxá-lo levemente para si. Ao ver que ela lhe estava a dar permissão, ainda que involuntariamente, ele esmagou os lábios contra os dela novamente. Desta vez Kagome não paralisou, em vez disso apertou-se mais contra ele e passou as mãos pela camisa dele antes de desabotoar o resto dos botões e acariciando os músculos dele. Inuyasha gemeu contra os lábios dela quando a sentiu desabotoar a camisa dele rapidamente e passar as mãos no peito dele. Deslizou as mãos até as ancas da rapariga e começou a caminhar até á cama puxando-a com ele, e sorrindo contra os lábios dela quando ela não se opôs. Sentou-se na cama e, antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela sentou-se no seu colo e envolveu-o com as pernas. Separou-se dele para respirar e ele olhou para ela espantado.

- O que é me querias dizer? – perguntou ele ofegante.

Kagome olhou para ele enquanto tentava controlar a respiração. Na realidade, quando ele se aproximou dela ela decidiu que estava farta de se esconder e de ser apenas a melhor amiga.

- Estou cansada. – disse ela vendo a confusão nos olhos dele sorriu – És confuso demais. Primeiro tratas-me como uma irmã, mas quando viro costas olhas-me de outra forma… Mas já chega.

- O que queres dizer com isso? – perguntou ele fechando os olhos ao senti-la tirara a camisa dele e passar as mãos pelas suas costas.

- Diz-me como me vês. – ordenou ela beijando o seu pescoço.

Inuyasha nunca esperou ver a inocente Kagome tão atrevida e sensual, mas já lhe tinham dito que o desejo muda as pessoas. Engoliu em seco e abriu os olhos fixando-se nos dela. Como viu que não ouvia uma resposta cruzou os braços e suspirou irritada, antes de arregalar os olhos ao sentir algo duro por baixo dela. Inuyasha sorriu sedutoramente.

- Isso responde por si, não achas? – perguntou ele ao ouvido dela antes de a voltar a beijar lentamente – Dá-me uma oportunidade.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e paralisou.

- Estás a pedir-me…

- Tu és diferente. Eu quero algo sério contigo. – disse ele ternamente acariciando a bochecha dela.

- Está bem. – disse ela colando-se a ele e sentindo as lágrimas a escorrerem e molharem a pele de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sentiu o coração ir até á lua e voltar ao ouvir estas palavras e sentiu vontade de abrir a janela e gritar ao mundo que ela lhe dera uma oportunidade. Mas em vez disso, abraçou-a fortemente.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele baixinho.

~~~~/~~~~

Olá! Estou de volta! Eu sei que disse que vinham dois capitulos, mas a inspiração morria depressa e eu não sabia o que escrever. Portanto, PEÇO DESCULPA!

Mas e o que achaam deste capitulo? Finalmentes estes dois estão juntos! Mas eu estou com um pequeno dilema... Não sei se devo fazer um Lemon... Sugestões são aceites!

Agora quero agradecer os comentários que fizeram! Se não fossem eles a história tinha morrido no segundo capitulo... É eu desisto muito facilmente... -.-'. E já sabem, leiam e comentem! =D


End file.
